Kayfabe
by Seraina
Summary: Drakken is confused... why can't his henchmen kick as much butt as Pain King and Steel Toe? Only Shego knows the answer.


_To all the wrestling fans (even if you don't want to admit you like it)_

**Kayfabe**

"Bring it on Princess!"

Shego faced her opponent and waited for the first move. The pair locked hands and the green villain braced her boots against the ground below her and pushed the other woman down to her knees. She twisted her wrists and the girl cried out as her arms were wrenched in an uncomfortable position. Adding insult to injury, Shego delivered a quick kick to the redhead's ribs, causing the girl to bend and and twist out of the hold.

Once freed, the red-haired one glared daggers at Shego and ran full force to deliver a forearm to the taller woman's face. But Shego was faster and dropped to the floor, causing her opponent to jump over her and hit the barrier hard. Shego popped up off the mat and was ready for the rebound and hooked her arm on the girl's arm and flipped the girl to the ground with her hip. A simple move... up and over and the girl was pinned to the ground. Shego sat on the girl's back and looped her arms over her knees. A quick threading of her fingers and Shego was pulling the girl's head back, stretching her, causing quite a bit of pain. The redhead kicked her feet, but failed to dislodge the older woman forcing her to slap her hand down on the mat several times. Shego untangled herself from the defeated woman and faced her audience.

"Well?"

"Wait, wait, Shego! That had to be real." Dr. Drakken said, walking up to the wrestling ring that had been set up by the henchmen.

"By 'real' you mean I was actually touching her, then yes, I was. But I was hitting with forearms and kicking with shins. And whenever she fell, it's called taking a bump... you flatten out as much as you can to distribute the weight. That is wrestling, not that GWA crap," the villianess sighed and easily flipped through the ropes. The red-haired henchwoman got up and brushed herself off, stretching a bit before exiting the ring.

"I guess, but how did you come to know all this, Shego?" Doctor Drakken whined, upset that his hired mercenary had proven his GWA theory wrong.

"Ugh, don't you have anything better to do?" She grabbed a towel from another henchman and started walking back to her rooms. Unfortunately, the mad scientist wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"You are holding out on me!"

Shego sighed and turned to face her employer, "My father was Lord Go, okay?"

"YOUR FATHER WAS LORD GO?!" The blue scientist shouted, causing the henchmen to stop and stare at them.

"YES! Now leave it alone, I don't want to talk about my father with you. It's weird," Shego started to walk away, firing up the plasma to show that she meant business this time.

"But Shego, Lord Go was the biggest bad guy in the seventies! He faced Barry Brunk and his brother Morry Brunk Jr. for the World Tag Belts with The Butcher. There was blood in that match, Shego!" Drew Lipsky shown through the mad scientist demeanor, once again showing that he was indeed a geek.

"I didn't think you were such a Mark, Dr. D. And yeah, the Brunks and the Butcher were all very nice men. And my father was the best heel in the business, I just don't want to talk about him. He's dead now and I am totally over it," Shego stomped away, finally ridding herself of her annoying boss before he could ask any more questions.

Once safely secluded in her room, the green woman dropped to her bed and sighed again. She didn't want to think about her father. Nor did she want to think about his career, his business, his friends or his death. He'd died shortly after the twins were born due to a blood clot after receiving a broken leg during a match. And she'd never told anyone that she idolized the man that was always playing his gimmick.

Edward Gosen refused to be called by his real name when he was out in public. He even threw fireballs at people that recognized him out in public to keep in the character of the most evil man alive. He used weapons in a time when that was a terrible crime, and he bled... and bled... and bled...

Shego remembered all of the lines of her father's forehead where he'd bladed during his matches. She remembered his callused hands as he taught her about his business while they watched his students train. And she still remembered how devastating it was when her mother told her that Daddy died in the hospital when they were trying to fix his leg.

After the comet and the super powers, she and Hank decided to take up "Go" names and model their costumes after their father's ring gear. It was their tribute to the man that had raised them and taught them how to be a hero... even if he was always playing the bad guy.

She sighed again, rolling over on her bed and looking at the action figure of her father that stood on the shelf above her. "Stop it Daddy, Dr. D. didn't mean to say all those bad things about the business. And if he didn't learn his lesson, I'll burn 'im and then poke him in the forehead with a pencil."

The villainess felt a little better, thinking how terrible a wrestler Drakken would make. The other thought was that next time she got Kim Possible on the ground, she was going to put her in a rather painful hold... just to keep the redhead on her toes.

Shego grinned to herself as she imagined a set of ring announcers calling the one match that she would win against her nemesis.

"Maybe I'm more kayfabe than I thought, huh Daddy?" She left the figurine of her father and headed to her bathroom to shower and enjoy the rest of her day off.

* * *

Dictionary:

**Blade:** The process in which a wrestler takes a razor blade and runs it along his skin to produce a cut that bleeds.

**Book:** To schedule a wrestler for a show. The Booker is the promoted of the show.

**Bump:** When a wrestler falls to the mat after receiving a blow to the body or a wrestling maneuver by his opponent.

**Face:** Short word for babyface. The "fan favorite" or "good guy". The person who is in a position to be cheered.

**Gimmick:** 1. The persona that a wrestler has. 2. Slang for a foreign object.

**Heel:** The "bad guy" or "rulebreaker" who the promoter books in the position of being booed.

**Kayfabe:** Generally referring to the protecting of industry secrets.

**Mark:** 1. A person who believes that wrestling matches, and angles and everything to do with wrestling, is real. 2. A fan of or participant in the wrestling industry who believes that a part of any aspect of the industry is more important than making money. Some people say that the word "mark" comes from the old carnival days. When the operator of some scam spotted a real sucker, he would mark the back of that persons back with a piece of chalk, which would literally be "marking" the "mark". Other sources say that the term "mark" come from when the scam "hits the mark", meaning that it was successfully done.  
**Mark Out:**When a smart fan gets into an angle or a match and enjoy it as if you were a mark.

Other Notes:

Certain heels (Namely the Original Sheik) would throw fireballs at their opponents using flash paper or other magician's tricks. It was successful in making the heel seem unbeatable.

Weapons such as sharpened pencils, scissors and railroad spikes were often used in the ring after being covered in tape and hidden in the wrestler's tights or boots.


End file.
